


Your Lips Were Made For Mine

by Saucery



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, Desire, Emotions, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentleness, Humor, IF YOU DO NOT JOIN ME IN FIVEDROID HELL I WILL DRAG YOU INTO THE DEPTHS MYSELF, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Mouth Kink, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Self-Discovery, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, THIS IS MY NEW FANDOM, Tenderness, This is my new OTP, Unintentional Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Android consumes a peach. Metaphorically speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Were Made For Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/3241718-your-lips-were-made-for-mine-beck-you-are-the) book by Caroline Kepnes.

* * *

 

Android had presented the toothbrush to Five only to be met with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement, Five’s mouth curving distractingly.

That distraction went against the very essence of what Android was programmed for—absolute, utter and unwavering focus on the ship and on the welfare of its inhabitants.

It seemed as though Android had gathered insufficient data upon her last sojourn into human society. While Victor had not been human, he had been human _enough_ , and Android had expected that her experiment with him would improve her understanding of human intimacy. The experiment had felt… unsatisfactory, at the time, but it was only now that she realized why.

It wasn’t intimacy in general that Android was trying to understand, and therefore attain. It was a very specific intimacy. Intimacy with Five.

Thus, when Android completed her daily routine of checking on the ship’s status, including the status of the FTL drive, she dedicated a few nanoseconds of computing—equivalent to several hours of human thinking—to solving the riddle of Five’s mouth, and why it was such a diversion.

Android could not afford diversions. Her hologram had told her as much, and rightly so, despite Android’s troubling and increasing tendency to disagree with her simulation, and therefore—it stood to reason—with her original programming.

The fact that Android was endeavoring to eliminate her distraction by dwelling on that very distraction was what Five would call an “irony.” Android was only beginning to comprehend the meaning of the word.

Just as she was beginning to comprehend Five, because Five’s mouth gave away a considerable amount of actionable intelligence on Five’s temperament. What action Android’s newly complex psyche wanted her to take remained a mystery, but the accuracy of the intelligence was undeniable, because Android grew ever more adept at predicting Five’s patterns of behavior.

When Five’s mouth was pursed, she was anxious. When her lips thinned, she was displeased—perhaps even angry. When she licked her mouth after eating, it meant that she had enjoyed her meal and that it was delicious. When a corner of her mouth quirked upward, she was entertained, and was having “fun.” When she bit her lips, it was generally in the vicinity of Android, and it meant—

What did it mean? That sole piece of data did not have an explanation that Android could fashion out of what little she knew of social mores.

And so, when Five next displayed that particular mannerism, Android decided that a direct approach might find the answer to her question.

“Excuse me,” Android said, and Five blinked, looking away from Android’s own lips and concentrating on the glinting wires of the subspace transponder Five was in the midst of repairing. “May I touch you?”

Five fumbled the transponder, dropping it. “Wh-what? Where?”

“Your mouth. May I?”

Five stared at her. “Why?”

“I am gathering crucial data.”

Five’s expression flickered with an unreadable emotion. “The same kind of data you gathered from that guy on the station?”

Victor? “I assume you heard of the incident from Three.”

“It’s become ship gossip, I guess.” Five shrugged. Her previously unidentifiable emotion became identifiable when the line of her lips hardened. It indicated displeasure. “Your first kiss, right? Must be a big deal. Bet you really liked him. To let him… do that. To you.”

Android inclined her head. “He was nice to me.”

“That’s all it takes? Being _nice_ to you? If that’s the case, I—” Five cut herself off.

Android didn’t have a pulse that could stutter, but the simple, clear lines of logic in her internal processes faltered. There was an epiphany building in the back of her mind, an epiphany just out of reach. “You have been the nicest to me.”

“The nicest. Great. Some random dude on a station gets a kiss, and I get a toothbrush. Not that I want a kiss,” Five said hurriedly. “And I am grateful for the toothbrush. For what it’s worth.”

“I wished to express my care for you.”

“By expressing your care for my dental hygiene?”

“Your dental hygiene is a vital component of your overall well-being.”

“Uh-huh. I was worried you were just telling me my breath stank. I figured, hey, if you can smell my pheromones, my breath must be rank.”

“No,” said Android, with such force that she startled herself—and Five, because Five was blinking again. “Your breath is… sweet.”

“Sweet,” Five repeated. “Do you even know what sweet means?”

“It means everything you’ve ever done for me, every reassurance you’ve ever given me that I was needed on-board this ship, that I was acceptable with all my flaws, that I was an equal member of the crew. It means what your hugs mean. It means what the saccharine quality of honey or the juice of a peach means.” Android considered. “I have never consumed a peach, but I have heard that peaches are sweet.”

“So I’m a fruit?” Five mumbled to herself. Her complexion had acquired a distinctly pinkish tinge, much like the fruit they were discussing. It must be what was commonly termed a blush. “God. You’re so… You’re…” Five ran shaky fingers through her hair, nodding at Android. “Fine. Touch away.”

Android’s processes encountered another roadblock. For a moment, her consciousness went altogether blank. When it came online again, she discovered that she was already moving.

As if from outside of herself, she saw her hand rise, and saw herself cup Five’s face, its warmth growing warmer the longer Android touched it.

Android swept her thumb carefully along Five’s lower lip, cataloguing the overlapping series of minute parabolas that constituted the mathematical structure of Five’s mouth, the shape of it mapping itself in precise, tangible coordinates in Android’s mental records.

Android opened a new folder within those records for the tactile information that flooded her system, including the exact texture of Five’s mouth, and how it differed subtly from the texture of Five’s surrounding skin. Android wondered, briefly, if there were similar variations in Five’s skin on other parts of Five’s body—the vulnerable angles of her wrists, the soles of her feet, the curves of her breasts, the insides of her thighs. Were they incalculably soft, too? Did they give beneath the gentlest pressure, like Five’s lips did?

Android’s thumb _pressed_ , quite without Android’s conscious control, and it slipped into the shocking heat of Five’s mouth.

Android couldn’t have explained why that heat was shocking, or why it sent a jolt through Android’s circuits, a jolt that sizzled and sparked.

It was like the sensation of electrical overload, but more pleasant. And more frightening, but Android had only recently realized that she was capable of fear—while she had been held captive in the prison of Hyperion-8—and this was a very different fear, an edge of hunger to it, akin to what Android experienced when she required a recharge in order to continue functioning and wasn’t entirely certain of whether she would get it within an acceptable timeframe.

Urgency. That was it. There was an element of urgency to Android’s fear, as if she had to take what she could while she could, before Five recoiled, before Five chose to condemn Android for her outlandish and illogical conduct.

Five, however, had begun panting, her inhalations becoming more frequent and more ragged. Her pupils had dilated, and both her heart-rate and her pheromones were markedly elevated.

Android leaned forward, intending to capture more statistics on Five’s changing scent, and found herself within kissing distance of Five’s lips, currently parted as they were around the tip of Android’s thumb. The phrase “kissing distance” had been introduced into Android’s vernacular during her research on human courtship rituals.

It occurred to Android that she could bridge that distance.

So she did.

She did not ask for permission, as she should have done; her burgeoning discernment of Five’s physical cues gave her the impression that Five’s fluttering eyelashes and deepening blush were an invitation in and of themselves.

It was no excuse for this blatant breach of protocol. Android was designed never to initiate any sort of contact with a human being outside of an emergency, unless it was with the human’s explicit permission.

As it was, Android bent down—Five was four point three inches shorter than her—and brushed the lightest of kisses over the bow of Five’s upper lip, and across the knuckle of her own thumb as she slid it out of Five’s mouth. She dragged that cool, wet thumb downward, along Five’s throat, and Five made this noise—somewhere between a hitching sob and a moan—that should have made Android withdraw immediately and verify that Five was uninjured. But instead…

Instead, all Android did was _bite_.

It was a delicate bite, but a bite nonetheless. Her teeth closed on the plush fullness of Five’s mouth, and then slid sideways along Five’s jaw, until she was biting the tender lobe of Five’s ear. It was, indeed, as soft as Android had theorized the rest of Five’s body might be. Its taste upon Android’s tongue was as sweet as Five’s breath had been.

Five shivered, hard and uncontrollable, as if she were in the grip of a fever.

Android withdrew. Her core programming had finally overcome whatever malfunction had caused her to misbehave, because if Five was ill, then it was a matter of grave concern.

“Are you well?” Android inquired, surprised when her voice emerged oddly uneven, obviously mechanical and poorly modulated, dropping registers before regaining them. Apparently, her vocal stabilizers had temporarily gone offline. It was challenging for Android to reroute the resources to restart them, resources that were otherwise devoted to deciphering Five’s condition.

“Y-yeah,” Five said after a conspicuous pause, visibly attempting to regain her composure. Her heartbeat remained loud and fast, audible to Android even as Five sagged bonelessly against the console she had been standing at. “Just peachy.” A tremulous smile lifted a corner of her mouth, which was now a bruised, swollen red. “Heh. Get it? Peachy?”

Android scanned Five from head to toe, her medical subroutines in overdrive.

“Or not,” Five muttered. “Did it work, then? Your data-gathering, or whatever?”

“Yes,” Android replied, when she was convinced that Five was in good health, and was merely in a state of autonomic—and possibly sexual—arousal. That Five had attained such a state as a direct result of Android’s kiss was… even more distracting than Five’s mouth had been. Android’s efforts at combating her distraction had been counter-productive. And yet, Android could not bring herself to regret them.

“And? What were your conclusions?”

“I believe,” Android said, “that I have a fresh appreciation for instinct.”

“Oh,” Five said weakly. “Glad I could help.”

“Thank you for your assistance.”

“Assistance?” Five made a moue, and her heartbeat began to slow down. She stole a nervous glance at Android—at least, a glance that Android tentatively deduced as nervous—and fidgeted with her sleeve. Eventually, Five blurted: “That man you kissed sure taught you good, huh?”

“I do not follow.”

“The… thumb thing. And the—the b-biting.”

Why was Five stuttering? “No. He did nothing of the sort.”

“Then who’d you learn it from?”

“You.” Android had thought it was self-evident. “When I said I had developed an appreciation for instinct, it was the instinct to perform acts that I was not initially programmed for, all in order to achieve greater intimacy with you.”

“Intimacy?” Five squeaked. “That’s—”

“Would you be averse to further intimacies?”

Five was wide-eyed. “I hate to sound like a parrot, Android, but… further intimacies? Do you even get what you’re saying?”

“I think so.” Android hastened to clarify: “I am curious about whether your inner thighs are smoother than your lips, or vice-versa.”

“Holy crap.” Five’s heartbeat ratcheted back up. “Are you serious?”

“I am also curious about whether the flushing of your skin extends to the flushing of your labia minora—”

“Stop!” Five made a desperate, shushing motion, frantically glancing around the deck, presumably to confirm that they had no eavesdroppers. Given that the doors were shut, it was an irrational concern, and belated, besides. “Please stop. We’ll… We’ll talk about any, er, further intimacies in my quarters, okay?”

“Okay,” Android repeated. Five seemed as alarmed as she was happy, but Android was encouraged by the latter reaction. “When should I visit your quarters?”

“H-how about after dinner?”

“Affirmative.” Android’s hands clenched and unclenched, in what Android surmised was impatience.

Five retrieved the half-repaired transponder she’d dropped earlier, and Android noted that the lines of her legs had an aesthetically pleasing symmetry. “Oh, god,” Five said, hushed and whispery, clutching the transponder to her chest like armor. “Oh, _god_. You’re looking at me. I mean, you’re always looking at me, but now you’re looking at me like—like—”

“One was reading an ancient Earth novel in which the female protagonist had a ‘sexual awakening.’ I presume I am having the same.”

“And you wanna have it with me?” There was a tinge of disbelief in Five’s tone.

“It is not that I want to have my sexual awakening with you, so much as you _are_ my sexual awakening.”

“Whoa,” Five said faintly. “All right. I can. I can deal with that.” She gulped. “I hope.”

The ship’s comm interrupted them by chiming, and Two spoke: “You lovebirds done on the bridge? Because we’ve got a situation in the vault. A potentially explosive situation. With actual explosives.”

Five choked on her words. “Lovebirds?” she hissed at Android. “Do you reckon Two knows…?”

“Two is very perceptive,” Android observed, and Five groaned.

“I’m so dead. When Three hears about this, he’s never gonna let me live it down.”

“If he harms you, I will not allow him to live. Let alone allow him to ‘live it down.’”

“Isn’t he a crewman? That you can’t hurt?”

“…Yes,” said Android, fighting against her prime directive to say this, “but he will disqualify himself as a shipmate if he harms his fellow shipmates. Including you.”

Five squinted at Android. “Did you just game your own programming? Trick it? Cheat it, or something?”

“Or something,” Android agreed, aware that her response was unsatisfactorily vague, but unwilling to outright admit to sabotaging her own basic imperative. That way lay a total and involuntary shutdown, as a side-effect of the standard safety procedure intended to prevent her from doing violence to her own crew.

Five coughed lightly. “Well, we’d better get down to the vault.”

Neither of them moved.

“Ladies,” said Two over comm, again, “anytime this century?”

Five left the bridge, straightening her clothing as if Android had done more than kiss her, and Android trailed behind her, reflecting on what undressing Five would involve. Five tended to wear jackets with multiple buttons, but Android’s nimble agility might lead to a relatively quick divestment—if Android’s composure did not desert her, that is.

Perhaps it already had. Five’s hips swayed subtly as she walked, and Android’s positronic brain compulsively calculated the shifting sine curves that perfectly matched their sway.

The ship’s operations may be negatively impacted if Android did not recover her ability to focus exclusively on them.

Somehow, the prospect of replicator accidents or glitches in the artificial gravity generators paled in importance to the prospect of meeting Five in her quarters, and discovering what Five looked like, unclothed. What she would feel like, to the touch. What kissing her elsewhere would entail.

It appeared that more data remained to be collected. Fortunately, Android was skilled at its acquisition.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Want updates and sneak previews? Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)! I also run a blog for my [original gay fiction](http://dominiquefrost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
